csofandomcom-20200223-history
Grievance Update
Grievance or ALL FOR USER! is a system update in Counter-Strike Online. Contents ; Votekick Revision *If a player is kicked more than 5 times a day, he/she can earn EXP and game points to back up the penalty cost. *The vote-to-be-kicked player will receive a notification about voting, and the option to voice out against the vote. *Press to agree, to disagree or to cancel the vote. Cancelled votes are classified as not participating in the vote. *Kicked players can only reenter the room after 3 minutes. ; Event Progress Notification *Events notice are shown in the in-game's notification section. *Players can obtain more detailed information and guide about the current proceeding events. *Players can navigate directly to the information page on the website through the button at the bottom of the details. ; Playing Accumulated Statistics Page *The ability to check records of Original mode and Zombie modes (Original, Mutation, Hero and Darkness) will be added. *All records are only counted in rooms with at least 4 players and more. ; Added Zombie Annihilation to League Rankings *Zombie Annihilation will be added to league rankings. *After playing Zombie Annihilation, players will obtain league scores. ; Chat Frame Division *The general message area and system notifications area are divided in the chat window. *Now you can easily enjoy chatting using this convenient update. ; Inventory Sorting and Searching Functions Improvement *Inventory searching function has been greatly improved for easily identifying and understanding. *Item categories were changed to ensure more convenient. *In case of newly acquired items, they will be displayed "NEW" on top for easily checking. *The ability to obtain sorted-by-name ordered items will be added. ; Ban List Expansion *Ban list limit expanded from 30 to 150 restrictions. ; Provided free Special Mission Reset usage *Before: PC-Bang 2 times. *After: Non-PC Bang 2 times, PC-Bang 3 times. ; Manufacturing Cost and Time Reduction *Preparation time reduced from 1 second to 0.75 second. *The production costs reduced by 20%. (Unlimited manufacturing point reduced from 16000 to 12800 points) ; Movie Recording Function *In addition to the demo, the movie recording function is added. Video settings can be found in the Options menu. ; Auto-mounted Feature Items (Costumes) Modification *New costumes will be mounted automatically if there is no costume that was attached to the character previously. ; Human Scenario Menu Improvement *The UI is changed, the Favorites feature is added. *Players can check the menu while waiting to respawn. ; Modified Game Options saving inaccessibility *Modified the phenomenon that game options were not saved. ; Patched Minigun's persistent revving up sound *The M134 Minigun's reving up sound in spectator mode has been fixed. ; Added Blueprint and Durable Decomposition functions *Blueprints and Durables can be decomposed. *If you are decomposing an item, you can obtain two sub-items. *If you want to change the type of Blueprint, you can try to sort through the decomposition and combination functions. ; Fixed bugs related to Zombie: The Union *Orbiting panels that used to be shown around your teammates made their way back, now even the players themselves will be able to see it around them. *Items stack in the HUD even though it was already used or the player had died. Gallery File:Update_en.jpg|CSN:Z poster Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki